Snowed In
by drcjsnider
Summary: Harry and Ginny's romantic getaway is threatened when Rose and Scorpius get snowed in and have to share their accommodations. Harry/Ginny, Rose/Scorpius


**Title:** Snowed In  
><strong>Author:<strong> drcjsnider  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Ginny, Scorpius/Rose  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Harry and Ginny's romantic getaway is threatened when Rose and Scorpius get snowed in and have to share their accommodations.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Length:<strong> 4,225 words  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Underage Sex (participants under 18)  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Written for the smutty_claus fic exchange. **lunalovepotter** wanted an epilogue compliant "fic that lays on the sex" with "a violent snowstorm that leaves the couple… stranded somewhere." There is also a healthy dose of "good old-fashioned romance" and a little bit of "wall sex." There is probably more plot that you wanted, but hopefully you won't be too disappointed. Big thanks to my beta **rose_starr**, who came through for me like always!

Being stranded in a Swiss chalet with his wife and a pair of horny teenagers was not Harry's idea of a relaxing weekend.

He and Ginny had reserved a one-bedroom flat in a converted farmhouse in Gryon, Switzerland for a short holiday. They had taken a Portkey into the garden area of a wizarding pub where they were supposed to meet Rose and Scorpius for dinner before sending the pair safely back to London. Unfortunately, they'd arrived in the middle of a blizzard. The pub was closed, Rose and Scorpius were nowhere in sight, and they'd had to hike over a kilometer through high snow drifts to reach their room.

At least the key had been under the mat like the proprietor had promised.

"Damn, there's no floo," Ginny commented before stripping off her knit hat and scarf.

"I rented from Muggles," Harry said as he looked around the sparsely furnished room. It was painted white and equipped with a large contemporary couch that looked like a doublewide lounger, a tiny kitchen table, and two plastic chairs.

"No sex on the rug before a blazing fire then," Ginny grinned, shooting her husband a sly smile.

"There's a radiator under the window," Harry replied, sounding hopeful.

Frowning, Ginny shook her head, "Wouldn't be the same."

"We could leave the oven door open while I fuck you on the table."

She laughed. "No way. One of us would probably end up getting burned. You are just going to have to settle for boring sex on a bed."

Hanging his coat on a peg by the door, Harry cocked an eyebrow and tried to look debonair and sexy. He failed miserably in his attempt to be suave and sophisticated despite his forty years in the public spotlight. "Perhaps I can tempt you with a little romp on the davenport?"

Ginny smiled, charmed as always by his weak seduction techniques. "You're on, but let me have a bite first. I had to skip dinner today to meet my deadline."

Harry nodded. "Hopefully the pantry's stocked, because I refuse to go back outside this evening."

As Ginny started rooting through the cupboards, a sharp knock sounded at the door.

Drawing his wand, Harry moved quickly to the entrance. There was no reason to suspect trouble, but twenty-six years of Auror training did not disappear just because one was on holiday. "Who's there?"

"Uncle Harry?"

"Dammit," Harry muttered under his breath as he put away his wand and jerked open the door. Standing outside were a miserable-looking Rose and Scorpius. Their noses were red, they had snow caked on their slacks and coats, and both were dragging ski equipment.

Ginny brushed past Harry, grabbed Rose by the arm, and pulled her into the chalet. "Rose, darling, are you alright?"

Rose sniffed and gave a jerky nod. "Scorpius cast a warming charm on me, but I haven't been able to feel my toes or fingers for the last thirty minutes."

"Oh you poor dear," Ginny fussed, stripping off Rose's coat and gloves before rubbing the girl's frozen hands between her own.

Harry stepped aside so Scorpius could enter. "Drop the skis and come in before all the heat escapes, Malfoy." Although Harry had no grudge against Scorpius, he felt obligated to act as Ron's stand-in. Therefore, he started the interrogation before the boy could even remove his hat. "Do you care to explain why you weren't at the _Alpe des Chaux_ at 6?"

"It was my fault, Uncle Harry. I begged Scorpius to take just one more run down the slopes."

Scorpius shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, Rose. It was mine. I knew a storm was coming in, but I didn't leave us enough time to get back." He turned to face Harry. "As soon as I realized that we were going to miss you, we headed to the local DPT office to purchase a new Portkey that would take us back to England this evening. Unfortunately, the office was already closed. We didn't have the address where you were staying, so we had to return to the pub and follow your tracks here."

"So because of your bad judgment, my niece's health was placed at risk?"

"Harry!"

"Uncle Harry!"

Scorpius' cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and anger. "Yes, sir."

"I suppose now you'll need a place to stay the night?"

Scorpius gave a single nod, his back straight with tension. Harry admired his control. Merlin knew that in the same situation, James would probably be puffing out his chest and throwing a tantrum.

"We can sleep on the couch," Rose offered helpfully.

_Hell no_, Harry thought. _I can't send Rose back to Ron and Hermione having spent the night cuddling or worse with Malfoy._

"We can discuss sleeping arrangements after dinner," Ginny stated firmly.

0-0-0

Rose knew Uncle Harry was watching Scorpius and her. He was pretending to help Aunt Ginny prepare dinner, but he kept glancing toward the corner of the room where they were standing near the radiator in an attempt to warm up. "So do you think he's quicker with a Stunning spell than your dad?" Scorpius asked under his breath.

Rose giggled. She was pretty sure Scorpius was only pretending to be worried, but it was probably not a good idea to get him edgy if she wanted to fool around later. "Most likely. He did defeat Voldemort. However, it's hard to imagine that he would ever want to hex you as much as my dad does."

"It will be even worse once we get back. There is no way your dad is going to believe I didn't deliberately sabotage our trip so that we'd have to stay here overnight."

He looked so depressed that Rose felt a twinge of conscience for not having tried harder to reach their Portkey on time. She laid her hand on the sleeve of his jumper. "I'll take the blame. Even if I get grounded for the rest of the holiday, any punishment is worth getting to spend the evening with you."

Scorpius glanced toward the kitchen. "Don't get your hopes up. From the glares your uncle is sending me, I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up having to sleep outside tonight."

Rose didn't even bother to look behind her; this wasn't any of Uncle Harry's business. She rubbed Scorpius' back in what she hoped was a soothing manner. "Don't be paranoid."

"My father says that only the paranoid survive."

Rose giggled. She'd only met Draco Malfoy once, but that seemed to perfectly fit what she'd heard about his personality. "I bet I can take your mind off my uncle."

Scorpius frowned. "Impossible." His eyes grew wide as Rose began to lift up the front of his jumper. He let out an involuntary bark of surprise when she placed her still freezing hands on his stomach.

She laughed at Scorpius' outrage. "Told you I could make you forget."

He reached for Rose, determined to give her the same treatment, but didn't follow through when he spied Harry Potter's narrowed eyes focused on them. Instead, Scorpius captured Rose's wrists and he pulled her hands from under his jumper. He leaned in close and whispered, "I'll make you pay for that later."

"You'd better," she whispered back with a grin before breaking free and heading over to the kitchen area to help Aunt Ginny set the table.

Dinner was torture. Scorpius had expanded the plastic chairs into benches that seated two, but he hadn't made the one for Rose and himself large enough. Therefore, she was pressed tightly against him, almost sitting on his lap, for the entire meal. This wouldn't have been so bad except that Rose had taken advantage of the situation by rubbing whatever part of her body that was not in her aunt or uncle's line of sight against him. As a result, Scorpius had a difficult time remaining composed and attentive to their hosts.

"Scorpius, what are you planning to do once you leave Hogwarts?" Ginny asked politely. She'd never been as anti-Malfoy as the rest of her family.

"Huh?" Rose's hand was rubbing little circles on the inside of his thigh, making it hard for him to hear over the pumping of blood in his ears.

"She asked what you were going to do after school," Harry said with a frown at his niece.

Rose tried to look innocent.

"I… ur… don't have any definitely plans yet," Scorpius replied. "I've considered going to work in my father's apothecary shop."

"He'll probably have enough NEWTs to be an Auror," Rose said, smiling brightly at her boyfriend while she gave his leg a squeeze under the table.

Harry looked like he was going to be ill, but Ginny was grinning. "A pure-blooded Auror? It's been awhile since you've had one of those in your department."

A flush spread over Scorpius' face. "Rose will probably have enough NEWTS to apply, too."

Rose shook her hair away from her face. "No way am I ever working for the Ministry. I can't imagine a worse fate that being known 'one of those damn Weasleys who work for the government' for the rest of my life. Maybe I can get a job with your dad."

Scorpius smiled at her, his eyes bright. "You are one of the few people he wouldn't be able to intimidate."

Rose loved that he thought so highly of her. Merlin knew she loved just about everything about him. Licking her lips, she leaned toward Scorpius for a kiss but was thwarted by Uncle Harry clearing his throat.

"I was thinking that tonight Ginny and Rose could share the bedroom while Scorpius and I sleep out here."

Rose thought that sounded like perfectly horrid idea. This was the first time she'd ever had the opportunity to spend an entire night with Scorpius and since her dad was going to ground her no matter where she ended up sleeping, sharing a bed with her aunt was not at all appealing. "Do you really think that's a good idea, Uncle Harry? I mean, won't you be more comfortable in the bed? I know Dad is cranky for days if he can't get a good night's sleep. Scorpius and I will recover more quickly from sleeping on the sofa than you would since we are so much younger."

"I'm not that old or out of shape, Rose," he replied, sounding a bit offended. "Besides, this isn't about comfort, it's about what's appropriate."

Rose opened her mouth to argue, but her aunt spoke first. "Harry, can I talk to you in the bedroom?"

"Ur…" Harry recognized that Ginny was using her we-need-to-have-a-parent-talk-away-from-the-kids voice. It was usually a bad idea to ignore it. "Okay, sure. Scorpius, go sit on the couch. Rose, you clear the table."

"I can help clean up," Scorpius offered with a small smile.

Harry frowned as if Scorpius had just offered to help Rose create a Horcrux.

"Harry, now!"

"All right, I'm coming." Rose and Scorpius were wide-eyed and innocent-looking, but Harry sent a glare Scorpius' way just to be safe.

As soon as Harry was in the bedroom, Ginny shut the door and cast a Silencing charm. "Just what in the world are you doing?"

"Um…" Harry stalled. After more than twenty years of marriage, he recognized a trick question when he heard one. "Nothing?"

"Harry!"

"I just think Ron would expect me to protect Rose's virtue."

"How about my virtue?"

He chuckled. "It's about three kids to late for that, sweetheart."

She hit him in the arm. "I _want_ you to assault what's left of my virtue. This is supposed to be our weekend together. I don't want to spend the night sleeping apart so you can stop Scorpius from doing something that he's probably already done a dozen or more times with Rose."

Harry scoffed. "I'm not talking about keeping him from snogging her, Ginny."

"Neither am I, Harry."

Harry was struck momentarily dumb at the thought that Rose and Scorpius were sexually active. Fuck, he thought, they are the same age as Albus. "What? No way. Ron wouldn't allow it."

"Even Ron isn't a match for teenage hormones."

Harry looked skeptical.

"He couldn't stop us."

"Well, yeah, but that was years ago. He's probably developed some new tactics since then. Besides, he was distracted by trying to get into Hermione's knickers."

"Can't I distract you from trying to stop Scorpius from getting into Rose's?" Ginny asked as she thrust her chest forward and gave him her sexy-pouty face.

_Fuck, yes, you can distract me_, Harry thought. "What if she ends up pregnant? Ron would Avada me. Hell, Hermione would probably help him. Do you want to be a widow?"

"No," she replied, stripping off her shirt and throwing it in a corner. She was wearing one of those bras that only covered the bottom half of her breasts. "I want to get shagged by my husband."

Harry took a deep breath, trying to stay in control. "If Lily and some boy were in the same situation, Ron wouldn't leave them alone for a minute."

"Which is why Ron is a better brother-in-law than you. You, however, are a better uncle than Ron. So go out there, make sure that Scorpius knows how to cast a contraceptive charm, and then come back in here and fuck me silly."

He hesitated a minute, but as soon as Ginny shimmied out of her jeans and he caught sight of her sexy black underwear, his mind was made up.

0-0-0

When Harry walked out of the bedroom, he saw Rose at the sink washing up while Scorpius stood closely behind her, his lips latched to her neck. It was probably one of the least inefficient methods of cleaning the kitchen he'd ever seen. "Scorpius, come with me."

Scorpius stiffened, but to his credit, immediately turned around and followed Harry toward the door of the chalet.

"Uncle Harry?" Rose voice squeaked a little bit in concern.

"Finish up, Rose. We'll be back in a moment." Opening the door, Harry caught a blast of freezing wind in his face. Grabbing Scorpius' arm, he pulled the boy outside and shut the door firmly.

"Sir?"

Harry shook his head and studied Scorpius. It was really quite startling how much the kid looked like Draco at this age: same pointy features, same white-blond hair and pale skin, same lean build. But he wasn't identical; Scorpius' face was unlined by sneer lines and his eyes unclouded by the worry and fear that had become etched into his father's face by the age of seventeen. "If Rose's father were here, he would expect you to behave with perfect decorum toward his daughter."

Scorpius nodded, shivering slightly from both the cold and the topic of conversation.

"Moreover, since he's not here, I'm certain he would expect me to insure that the two of you remained as far apart as possible until you return to London."

The boy nodded again.

"I, however, am not Rose's father, and the only thing I'm concerned about is making sure you don't hurt her."

"I would never—"

Harry held up a hand, silencing him. "There is more than one way to hurt someone. Do you know how to cast a contraceptive spell?"

Scorpius' eyes grew wide, but he nodded slowly.

"Show me."

Scorpius hesitated and then shifted his feet. "Um… I don't think…."

"What?"

"It's just that…" Scorpius swallowed and took a deep breath. "Mr. Weasley regularly checks my wand to see what spells I've been casting."

"Seriously?" _Ginny was right_, Harry thought, _Ron really was an idiot. Lack of contraception had never prevented two teenagers from shagging; all it ultimately did was prevent teenagers from having protected sex._ "He checks your wand to see if you've been casting contraceptive spells?"

"He could be checking for an _Imperio_," Scorpius replied with a small smile.

Harry chuckled. "So, um… what have you been using?"

"Rose has a Muggle product. She buys it whenever she visits her grandparents."

Harry nodded. That was good enough for him. "All right then, let's get back inside before we lose our bollocks to the cold."

0-0-0

As soon as Harry left the room, Rose rushed over to Scorpius and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What did he want?"

"Nothing much, he's just watching out for you."

Rose huffed and molded herself more tightly to Scorpius. "I can watch out for myself."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes, you can. But it's still nice to have family who want to make sure you're safe."

"I suppose," she said pressing her nose against his neck. "Damn, you're still freezing."

Scorpius ran his hands across her back and whispered in her ear, "I can think of several dozen ways you can warm me up."

She giggled. "What about Uncle Harry?"

"He more or less gave me permission to mess around with you."

"No way?"

Scorpius nodded, a sexy grin on his face. "I'll get the lights if you'll cast a couple of privacy charms."

"Deal!"

He smiled as Rose moved off and began casting the same series of spells they used when seeking seclusion at Hogwarts. She was fucking gorgeous. He'd had a crush on her since fourth year but had never expected her to reciprocate. Therefore, he'd been gobsmacked when earlier this year, she'd waylaid him in the hallway with a list of forty-eight reasons why they should date. He'd stopped her with a kiss before she gotten past the top ten.

Turning off the light, he grabbed his coat from the hook by the door and transfigured it into a blanket. He then transfigured Rose's jacket into a pillow. When he turned back to place them on the couch, Rose was already sitting there a big smile on her face.

"You seem awful happy. Are you sure you didn't plan for us to miss our Portkey?"

She shrugged. "I didn't plan it, but I'm not upset about it. Are you?"

He shook his head, stripped off his jumper, and let it fall to the floor. "Take your shirt off, Rose. I want to see you."

She blushed. Although Rose was the impulsive and more outgoing part of the couple most of the time, Scorpius always took the lead when it came to sexual matters.

Rose started to remove her top but wasn't moving fast enough for Scorpius. He grasped the bottom hem and pulled it over her head. He then popped open her bra and enthusiastically covered her nipple with his mouth.

Rose dug her fingers into his back and arched against him.

Scorpius pulled her closer and made a little murmur of approval as he moved from one breast to the other. Within a few minutes, he was driving her insane with pleasure.

"Sometimes I think you could make me come just by doing this," she moaned.

He chuckled and lifted his head. "We'll have to try that sometime."

"Not tonight?"

He shook his head. "I've got other plans for tonight."

Rose watched as Scorpius stripped off the rest of his clothing. He was so hot. She knew her cousins thought she could do better, maybe date one of the Gryffindor Quidditch stars, but they didn't see him the way she did. Moreover, she didn't care if no one else recognized what a spectacularly sexy guy he was, she knew the truth.

Scorpius reached for her, unbuttoned her slacks, and yanked them down along with her knickers. He pressed a kiss above her navel while his finger traced across her warm skin of her back. "Merlin, you're beautiful. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world when we are together like this."

Something inside Rose burned with love and desire. "I want you."

He grinned and leaned off the couch to dig through the pockets of his slacks. He grabbed a condom and quickly sheathed his erection. He then lay down and pulled Rose close to him, kissing her with an eager intensity that made her wild with need.

Rose moved closer to him and felt Scorpius draw her leg over his hip, opening her up. They stayed on their sides facing each other. He then moved his hand between her legs. She felt his finger glide across her clitoris before dipping inside her.

"You feel wonderful," he murmured, nuzzling against her neck, "wet and tight. I want to be inside you."

"Yes," she whispered back, glancing down to watch as he removed his hand and slowly pushed his cock into her. She dug her foot into his arse to keep from ending up on the floor. Scorpius pulled back then pushed in again, harder and deeper. Rose couldn't drag her eyes away from where they were joined. She loved seeing him move in and out of her; it made her feel wanton, desirable, and sexy.

Dropping her hands down to his waist, Rose relaxed and let Scorpius build a rhythm. His muscles flexed as he thrust into her and his breath started to come in shorter and shorter pants. Rose ground against him, getting hotter and wilder until she slid into a slow, undulating orgasm.

As he felt her break apart, Scorpius pumped faster. He wanted to make it last, to take advantage of their situation, but when Rose arched up to bite at his lips, it all fell apart. His control snapped, he froze for a second, then cried out as he exploded within her.

Scorpius buried his face in Rose's neck while she stroked his hair, his neck, and his back. She knew he always felt vulnerable after they had sex, although she hadn't yet been able to figure out why. One day she would ask him, but not tonight. She didn't want to discuss anything tonight except how much she cared for him and how great he made her feel.

Drawing a deep breath, Scorpius pulled out of her, rolled over onto his back, and gathered Rose into his arms. "I love you, Rose," he whispered, a slight catch in his voice that gave away the truth of that sentiment.

"I love you too, Scorpius."

0-0-0

Harry had barely closed the bedroom door before Ginny was all over him, tugging at his clothes. He didn't know what had brought on her bout of lust, but he wasn't going to stop and ask about it. Instead, he plunged his tongue into her mouth while his hands cupped her breasts. His hands, however, were slow compared to Ginny's. She started unbuttoning his slacks and once they were around his ankles, she dropped to her knees.

Harry fell back against the door of the bedroom. He closed his eyes as Ginny's mouth closed around his cock. He loved how much she enjoyed sucking him off. It was one of the many great qualities about his wife that he fully appreciated.

Ginny knew she was acting wild, but being around all the sparks Rose and Scorpius were throwing off had gotten to her. She'd remembered how hot it had been between her and Harry during her seventh year at Hogwarts. He'd come down from London for Hogsmeade weekends and they'd spent the entire time either shagging or looking for places to shag. She knew it was crazy for a married woman in her forties to leap on her husband like some sex-starved teenager, but at times, that was how she still felt.

Harry's grunts and moans told her he was close to losing control. Before he went over the edge, she pulled away from him, stood up, and shoved her panties down.

Harry didn't wait for any instructions. He took her by the shoulders, spun her around, and slammed her against the wall. He then grabbed one of her legs and hitched it up to his hip. Ginny knew he was totally into the moment, because he didn't even bother to check to see if she was ready, he just thrust into her. The angle was wonderful; it made her feel full and tight. She grabbed on to Harry's shoulders and strained against him as he pulled out and thrust in again.

As he pounded into her, Ginny writhed with pleasure. The pressure of his chest against her breasts and his pelvis against her clitoris had her begging for release.

Determined to get her off before he lost it, Harry licked the first two fingers of his free hand and reached between them to tweak her clit. Thanks to years of experimentation and practice, he soon had her coming in a sharp burst of ecstasy.

Once Ginny's thrashings had slowed, Harry slapped his hand on the wall behind her for leverage and began to pump faster and harder. A moment later, he too lost it, coming in a tremendous surge. They clung to each other, still pressed against the wall, waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"That was unexpected," Harry commented as soon he could speak normally again.

Ginny grinned, enjoying the aftershocks of his cock pulsing inside her. "Being around two young people in love made me feel randy."

Harry laughed. "No kidding. Should I arrange to have them stay the rest of the weekend?"

Shaking her head, Ginny pushed away from her husband and headed for the bed. "No way. If Rose doesn't get home bright and early tomorrow, Ron will be showing up on our doorstep by noon."

"Good point," Harry said as he collapsed beside her on the bed. "You know, in spite of all their youthful enthusiasm, I wouldn't trade places with Rose and Scorpius."

"Why not? Couldn't stand the thought of Ron and Hermione as your in-laws?"

He grinned. "Well there's that, but really, I just like being married. Getting to see you everyday and sleep with you every night is the most wonderful experience in the world, even if we aren't shagging. I adore the lust and the throbbing and the need, but I love the comfort, the trust, and the interdependence."

With a huge smile on her face, Ginny scooted over until her head was resting against Harry's shoulder. "I believe that is one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me, Mr. Potter."

He kissed the top of her head. "I meant every word of it, sweetheart."


End file.
